Byakuya and The Pantyhoes
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: Byakuya discovers that his Lieutenant is up to something, but why does it involve Ladies Magazines on Lingerie ? Well, R&R please! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Amiee: x.o Hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own Bleach, end of!

Chapter One: Discovery.

_Dear Sakura..._

It's been a long time, since I wrote to you, my dearest diary. A new year is upon us, and yet; I'm feeling flustered, confused by the-- by the behaviour of my Lieutenant, one Abarai Renji. He seems to enjoy dragging me along with his hair brained activities, yet this time it is odd how I have become so curios to the odd activities. Here, my Dearest Sakura, I shall recount the events of today to you.

It had happened, as per usual with me arriving rather early to our shared work station, Abarai, as always; I expected to be at least half an hour late after duty started. It surprised me, that today -was he ill perhaps?- that he arrived half an hour.. _early_. Something was clearly incorrect as he said his _"Good Morning Taichou."_ and sat at his desk, appearing to focus quickly into his work. I put it down, to some form of minor illness, mind you, Sakura, I welcomed it.

The day light hours began to dwindle, not that one would notice it, it wasn't even past the luncheon hour, but what did draw my attention, was my oh so diligent [forgive my un-noble sarcasm, Sakura, I do not mean for it to mar your beautiful pages], Lieutenant still had not shifted a single- yes,_ I must repeat the word_- a **single** piece of paperwork. Now, as any respectable Captain, I had to investigate what my Lieutenant's attention had been drawn too, what, in my opinion during working hours could be more important then the work, unless he has family troubles; which I know he does not. I make it my responsibility to do background checks on any person who makes it into the Sixth Division. No matter the rank.

So, I stood, moving silently towards the back of my Lieutenant, he was so engrossed with what he was looking at, he did not even catch my shadow, caused by the morning sunlight that shone in the window behind me. You can imagine my shock at what I seen. I find it disrespectful, that My Lieutenant, Abarai Renji was low enough to actually look through a magazine from the world of the Living. Of what, Dearest Sakura? Ladies Pantyhose! An intimate item, that the opposite sex wears, and there my Lieutenant was, fawning over them!

I did what was right, and confiscated that magazine off of him. I am unsure currently of what to do with it, but I know, that that must be it. Although, my curiosity has been perked, just what did he want with a magazine of Ladies Pantyhose?

_Until next time, Dearest Sakura._

_Byakuya._


	2. Involvement

Amiee: x.o Hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own Bleach, end of!

Chapter Two: Involvement.

_ Dearest Sakura._

Well, it has not been that long since my most previous entry, which is something that prides me. For all the paperwork I do, I do not seem to have enough time in dedicating a mere page towards you. Yet, your pages are always perfect. But I must say, I am becoming somewhat of a Reporter-- I overheard Kurosaki saying that is what they were called in the World of the Living. And today; I discovered, he had something to do with My Lieutenant and his escapade a few days previous. I have no choice, but to simply mar your pages with my calligraphy, tainting your ivory silken pages with darkness; somewhat reminiscent of Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. Now, my Dearest Sakura, I shall recount to you the events of what happened.

As I've stressed amongst these pages before, both Abarai and I take our twenty minute break together. Today, from where we usually sit and eat, he was absent. It didn't phase me somewhat in the slightest, he was probably meeting one of the other Lieutenants, or had he something I didn't know of? No, those thoughts I had were put to the back of my mind, realizing Kurosaki Ichigo had arrived, my faithful Lieutenant was probably begging the substitute not to do something against me. Afraid that a fight may occur. My inner thoughts laughed at that, and I ate my meal in gratifying peace, even divulging a second cup off tea.

It was as I made my way back, to our shared office that I sensed the others rieatsu, nodding to myself somewhat, he must be on his way back- it was then I thought he must have went to the shop were he buys those ridiculously priced sunglasses. Half his yearly wage? Even I won't spend money in such an arrogant way. But, then I sensed the presence of the other, and if my Squad didn't fear me so much; they may have noticed the crinkle of my nose once I sensed it was Kurosaki Ichigo. It was then, I realized, neither were moving. This, honestly confused me, Renji was due for work. So once again, I investigated. I will not have my Lieutenant lazing around with the other, simply because Kurosaki had no paperwork to do. My Renji did.

I stared at the door they hid behind.. a closet door? I examined it over, and yes; it was the closet that held the cleaning supplies. A snide joke passed my brain, but I quickly threw it to one side, my hand reached out, to capture them in the act, but Kurosaki's words froze me, like an unspoken kido directed towards me.

"You told him what?"

"No! No! I didn't tell him anything! I just... he thought I was perving at womans "stuff" a-and I a-almost choked! You're just lucky I didn't spit out the first excuse that came into my head!"

I heard a sigh, it seemed frustrated. I paused, it had came from the substitute. A frown befell my lips, I recall, hearing some shuffling. Yet, it was Renji who continued.

"I almost lied to him, I almost lied that they were for Rukia."

It was then, that Kurosaki burst into laughter, it was as violent as it was loud, and I thanked the Gods that I didn't lose control of my rieatsu there and then. I think, I would have killed them there and then. Bankai that closet into oblivion. It was then that I heard my Lieutenants loud curse. And I calmly turned, glanced for any subordinates and shun po'd away, knowing he would arrive at our office moments later.

I didn't spare a glance, Sakura, when he entered. I was working at my paperwork once more. He glanced at the clock, muttering apologies of being five minutes late. I was becoming more curios as to what he and Kurosaki were up to with that accursed magazine that I did not even acknowledge him.

Yes, quite a long entry tonight, Dearest Sakura, but the plot I believe, is about to thicken. And I can't help but wonder, if that's a good thing.

_Until Next Time,_

_Byakuya._


	3. My Lieutenats Pineapple

Amiee: x.o Hope you guys enjoy.

I do not own Bleach, end of!

I'm unhappy with this chapter :/

Chapter Three: My Lieutenants pineapple.

_Dearest Sakura,_

Yes, I have returned once more. I'm making sure to find the time to write in your beautiful pages more and more often. Sakura, I hope you're pleased, as I take care of you like if you were one of the cherry blossoms that fall from my trees, each one that I cherish immensely. But you Sakura, the only one of them, that I can truely confide in, write my most sentimental and intimate thoughts. Even the curios case of my Lieutenant is being written in this delicate parchment. And today, I really have become confused.

I was walking along the polished floors of my home, the maids do an excellent job keeping my home tidy, yet I knew Rukia had returned, so I decided to greet my only sister. What else could she want? Her older brother greeting her, I would be delighted as well! But, I grew angry, hearing my Lieutenants whisper and her light heated giggle! That man seemed to know no boundaries, especially when it was with my adoptive sister! And Hisana's beautiful sister, I growled, inaudibly, and made my way to the door, Rukia's whimsical voice however rang out to me. My Lieutenant was being scolded? And by the sounds, grunts and groans; he was being beaten to a pulp. I blinked, unable to help myself really, especially when Rukia screamed, even I swallowed at the fowl language that spilled from her lips. I shook my head, Kurosaki would be to blame of this. And I would have my revenge.

"B-but I didn't say it was for you"

"Me? Wear pantyhoes, Renji; you fool!"

They exchanged words for some time, yet I frowned; of course, she wuld not be caught in such degrading things! She was a Lady, who wore kimono's. Another battle could be heard going on within the room. I prayed that the ornamental vases would be alright. It was Renji's out cry that made me freeze, worry for my Lieutenant knotting my stomach, I listened quietly, silently, like approaching Death's door.

"Then what do I tell him?"

Rukia silenced him, and said they would speak later of such matters, I walked briskly away, thoroughly annoyed by their antics, and the fact; Renji seemed close to saying who those pantyhoes were for! This, was quickly becoming aggravating. I needed to eat, I wanted something nice, something... sweet, maybe pineapple and cream?

Yes, that was what I had had, as my thoughts swivled; I seen my Lieutenant enter, and flush as red as his hair- what? Had he never seen his Captain eat? Or maybe, it was the odd mixture of food that made his mind a whirlwind? I smirked in wards at my thought, maybe, I was a step closer then I originally thought.

I'll update on this case as soon as possible, Sakura.

_Byakuya._


	4. Playboy?

_**Amiee:**_

Hello! Sorry, it's been so long the 'rental unit was like evil to me. I had mock exams =D  
Thankfully, they are over.

I don't own Bleach, Or the characters :3

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dearest Sakura,**_

_Forgive such a long delay in my writings! I have made sure to wipe your ivory pages clean of dust. A rather trifling matter came up within the World of The Living, and I was rushed away, with my squad. But, I was relieved to discover that this would offer a great amount of time to study my Lieutenant. I must tell you, of the accident that occurred while sharing living quarters with him._

_I can speak the truth, when people question the color of his hair._

_It really is that boisterous shade of vermilion. Needless to say, I gave him my sincerest promise not to tell any body of his outwards... physical appearance. Not that he isn't well equipped. But, that doesn't matter, it's what I've came back to you to discuss about. My Lieutenant, see he has quite the interest in ladies magazines. I've discovered what "Playboy" is. Renji, explained it all, when we walked through the night in our gigai's, I can still remember the crisp, cool night air. What startled me, is that when I asked him did he like such things; he told me no. It was very quick, yet sincere. It was truly odd._

_Then why with the pantyhose? Sakura, I really need insight to this particular males mind, it's something... I'm starting to lose sleep over. How I dislike admitting that, even to you. But, I know you won't tell a soul. I trust you, Sakura._

_Also, another trifling matter, is that I've discovered what does seem to be, Ladies pantyhose in my Lieutenants was, of course once we had returned to Soul Society. Before you ask! I was not snooping, merely doing my weekly checks while he was away. But yes, they are odd; they seem to be for a larger female, but the fabric is oddly thin. I cannot fathom why he would have such a pair in his drawer. Did my Lieutenant... Lie to me? I doubt Renji would be capable of such a thing. Hmm, I seem to be sowing seeds of doubt into my already troubled mind. This topic is taking too much of my time, I wish... I wish Renji would tell me. Oh, Damn the Gods! He has me begging like some lovesick school girl from the world of the living. The one who is always going "Kurosaki-Kun Kurosaki-kun!?" That annoying female, I was happy when Aizen took her; pity he won't just get rid of her. Annoying, and trying to destroy the chances of my Rukia and Kurosaki's love for one another! How dare she. Even if, Kurosaki is not the most... cultured, aristocratic person with no noble blood within him. He is strong, and little does he truly know, he has my blessings._

_I think, there was something in my tea Sakura. That is what I am blaming that has gotten me so hyped up. Yes, that's what it is._

_Perhaps, I will discover something more next time. My time is short as I have many documents to fill in on the troublesome catastrophes in the World of the Living._

_**Next time Sakura, I Will Have the answers.**_

_**Byakuya.**_


	5. Finally

**Aimee.**

**_Gomen... ._**

**Don't own Bleach~!**  
**Final chapter guys! Sorry it's crap in my opinion T -T**

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I don't know what to say. But those pantyhose I've seen... so silken soft, I shouldn't write such perverse material on your beautiful pages, forgive me. But the extra large pair of panties I found, remember them... well, let us say I finally discovered my Lieutenant's objective. Sakura, I already feel the embarrassing amount of blood rush too my cheeks. This is it! I'll never write to you again, I'm meant to confide in you such embarrassing events, and yet~! I fail you, especially how my hand trembles with anticipation as I think of my beautifully carved lieutenant... Those pantyhose truly caress his body, his bulky exterior.... Oh my Sakura, I feel like a love sick teenager!_

_What should I do, Sakura? If only you could tell me the answers... Renji has told me he will come over tonight, I'm very nervous... but excited at the same time. I cannot wait to see his hair, undone beneath me. When I told him this, he laughed and patted my head, I couldn't help but be startled. The look in his eyes communicated something else... But what?_

_Dearest Sakura, that is it, Renji will ask me out! Oh my, I hope he knows the proper courting procedure! If not, I will give him some books, first we shall exchange love letters, like Hisana and I did, then, we'll date. I feel my stomach beginning to twist in excitement. Fare well, my Dearest, Sakura... This is my final entry. How I loved you, but I think, I have found an animate object to subject my thoughts too. I've enjoyed our time together, and I just wonder... Perhaps Renji has a diary too? My, how odd would that be, too see such a tall, large man writing in one of these. _

_I wonder if it's as beautiful as you?_

_This is the end._

_**Byakuya.**_


End file.
